


that sinking feeling

by Antipodean2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, POV Original Character, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antipodean2/pseuds/Antipodean2
Summary: Prose Poetry, what a little arrogant self-awareness can do.. and some obsessions with the letter F, forgive the alliterative foolishness as it ferments forthwith..





	

**Author's Note:**

> some thoughts around self importance

Foam: The gentle backwash of thought taints slightly, the foreground full bodied musings; I trip over with enthusiastic zeal.  
What is that? My mind frowns at its mis-step.  
Hinder me not, hamper me not, I am on a mission of messianic magnanimity,  
I am forgiving the world for its transgressions against me, I have no time to spend in melancholic nostalgia, not now, as I am about to be anointed in the eternal sea of my own outpouring of love and graciousness. 

Fast: I speed on; the sand sinks below my feet and slows down my frantic pace.  
I can scent the sweet sea, taste its salty tears on my tongue, so close now.  
Everything will be completed, I will have attained true peace and understanding, not far now and everything will change, I will be reborn anew and free from the tyranny of my past.

Flash, a movement form the corner of my mind’s eye, ignore it, we are almost there, the sand is wet now harder and easier to run on, I speed up, a spray of fine mist caresses my skin and I ready for the plunge.  
Frenetic forward focus, nothing can stop me now.. I close my eyes and throw myself forward into the foaming sea, expectations so high I can feel wings growing from my shoulder blades, I scream in ecstatic wonder at my own extraordinariness. Oh the wonder of me. 

Fall: I tumble, over and over and sit up suddenly, alone on a bright empty shore, the sky close and dark, the sea slow, sluggish and black. I see a small blue shell on my right, its glistening almost translucent, I watch as it begins to sink slowly below the fine grains, I try to lift it out but it disappears.  
I try to dig it out, but the hole I create fills each time. Over and Over and Over again.

Oh I see, I cry out, so simple, so sad….I laugh and laugh, until I too begin to sink below the grains.


End file.
